Just a Kiss?
by cecehudson9
Summary: Rachel has known Quinn since second grade, they're best friends, even though Rachels more dedicated to keep it going, but when Quinn starts dating Finn, Rachel can't help but fall for him. Can the two keep their feelings a secret or will Quinn and Rachel's friend spiral down? A/U Finchel. I suck at summaries just read the story :
1. Chapter 1

Just A Kiss?

Chapter One

I walked out of Glee club with my best friends Kurt and Mercedes. They stood at Mercedes' locker discussing what solo I should sing at Regionals. My name is Rachel Berry, I am basically a nobody in this school, at least I don't get slushied like I've seen.

"RACHEL!"

That's my best friend Quinn; she's head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. I know it's weird that I'm best friends with the most popular girl in school, but I've known her since second grade, over the years I'd noticed things.

Like she got boobs, I didn't. She got boyfriends, I didn't. She joined Cheerios, I didn't. Here we are now; senior year and things are still the same. I yelled back at Quinn and she walked up to me with her quarterback boyfriend Finn Hudson, the two ruled the school, even though Quinn was a little pushy sometimes.

"Rachel! We've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes; I doubted she'd even looked for me. Santana walked down the hallway.

"Hey Dwarf, anyone ever tell you look like one of the bait girls on to catch a predator?" She called out to Rachel.

"Shut up Santana." Quinn told the other cheerleader, "Just leave her alone!"

"Whatever Q." Santana said and walked away.

"Thanks Quinn but you didn't have to do that…" I murmured to her, she shrugged.

"Nobody picks on my best friend and gets away with it" She smiled.

"Thanks, so how was Cheerio's practice?" I asked walking to my locker.

She followed me "Same as usual, Sue yelled and worked us" Finn looked bored, "I have to go my dad will be worrying were I am!" She walked off leaving me and Finn standing there awkwardly.

"Well bye!" I said and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand. I looked at him,

"You don't deserve all the crap you get Rachel, you're really cool" He walked away leaving me standing there feeling flustered. Kurt walked up to me,

"You okay there?" He asked me, I nodded.

"Need a ride home?" He asked walking me to the parking lot.

"I-I'm fine, thanks Kurt" I said kissing him on the cheek, "Tell your dad I say hi"

I sat in my car. I never thought of Finn in a romantic way before, I always thought of him as Quinn's tagalong boyfriend. What if he likes me? What if he's liked me all along, he used to stare at me at lunch in 7th grade. Quinn claimed he was staring at her and asked him out. Ah, I'm a mess, he didn't even flirt with me and I'm jumping to conclusions, obviously he's liked Quinn all along, I bet he was just trying to be nice to his girlfriend's stupid best friend…

.3 3 3.

When I got home, I went up into my bedroom after saying hello to my two fathers; I got my webcam out and turned it on.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

I turned off my camera and posted the video on my MySpace page, within a couple of minutes, I got a comment.

Shark-finn5:

_Keep up the good work and you'll get far._

I squealed and fell back on my bed, my hands on my face. Why did the first boy who ever really looked at me (besides Kurt) have to be taken!

.3 3 3.

The next day I school I walked up to my locker and grabbed my books, I started walking to class, somebody started to walk next to me. It was Finn. My heart jumped out of my chest, he gave me a big smile. I returned it, Quinn walked up to us.

"Hey!" She said greeting us, taking Finn's hand, I felt a pang of jealously go through me.

"Hey Quinn." I said to her. "Are you coming to Regionals next week?"

She gasped "Crap. I forgot. Yes! I will be there!"

Of course. Typical Quinn, she forgets that I was the one cheering her on at her first cheerleading event. Glee club's sectionals? Quinn was a no-show.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I gotta go to class!" She kissed Finn goodbye and walked away, once again leaving Finn and I alone.

"So can you um... like show me where the choir room is…?" He asked. I nodded, and walked into a big room with a piano in the middle.

"So this is the famous choir room…" He looked at the piano 'Do you play?" I nodded and sat down, I patted the space next to me, and he sat down next to me.

I pressed the keys lightly, playing a beautiful melody.

"Wow. You're really good at that." He said looking at me. I looked up at him smiling; he had the most beautiful brown eyes that went on forever. He must have felt was I felt, because he leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I deepened the kiss, the bell rang, we made no sign of moving or stopping. I had completely forgotten about Quinn and everything, this is was pure bliss…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was sitting in Glee club, three days after Finn and I had kissed, we decided to secretly date. It was hard but not impossible. Then Finn walked into Glee Club, the whole class gave him quizzical looks.

"Are you lost Finn?" Mr. Schue asked him.

"No." He said. "I want to join Glee club"

The whole class stared at him jaws open.

"Seriously Finn, that's awesome!" Mr. Schue exclaimed "It's gonna be a lot of work since we have regionals in a couple of days. Do you mind if Rachel's helps you after school?"

Finn shook his head.

3.3.3.

I sat at the piano, going higher up the scale for Finn. After a while, Finn sat down next to me.

"Why'd you join Glee?" I asked him, he took my hand in his.

"I wanted to spend more time with you…without Quinn" He said. I smiled at him and kissed him. He pulled away after a bit. "Let me drive you home"

We walked out of the auditorium holding hands, we headed towards the front of the school when we heard laughter coming around the corner behind us. Not just any laughter. It was Quinn.

"Crap. Cheerio practice just ended." I whispered to Finn, he pulled me into an empty classroom. Quinn and some other cheerio's walked by the door. Quinn stopped in front of the door to get a drink.

_Why did the nearest classroom have to be right in front of the drinking fountain!_

Then the group proceeded on. I let out the breath I was holding.

When we reached the car, the Cheerios were sitting on the back of Quinn's car, laughing and squealing.

I sighed. Finn told me he'd go out to the car, and bring it around back. I nodded and started to the back of school, in the background I could hear '_FINNY!"_

I leaned against the brick wall in the back of the school, when Finn's truck pulled up. I walked over and hopped in the passenger side.

"Didn't she think it was weird that you drove to the back of the school?" I asked him as we drove near the front.

"I told her I left something in my gym locker, and I would go in the quick way." He responded 'Get down."

I unbuckled and put myself in a ball on the floor of the seat, which was very uncomfortable.

"Kay, it's clear." He said and buckled myself in the seat. He held my hand, and we sang in the car.

He pulled up at my house and dropped my off. He gave me a quick kiss goodbye and walked back to his car.

3.3.3.

The next day at school, Finn walked up to my locker. We started walking to class, he took my hand in his, Quinn walked up to us, he dropped my hand. Quinn hugged him, and kissed him.

"We have planning for prom king and queen campaign after school today" She reminded him.

We had practice after school today.

He hit his head with his hand. "Right! Pssh! I'll be there!"

Quinn smiled and walked away, Finn's smile turned into a look of panic. I looked at him.

"Crap. Now what?" He asked.

I smiled. He looked at me worried.

"Why are you smiling..?" He asked.

I took his hand laughing, and ran to the janitor's closet. He raised an eyebrow at her, when they were seated.

"Oh shut up! We're not here for that!" She exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. "I have a plan!"

3.3.3.

I sat in the auditorium, at 6:30, waiting for Finn. I'd been waiting for half an hour. I blew my bangs out of my eyes. Seriously? Was Finn blowing me off? I stood up and gathered my things, and started to leave the school. In the parking lot, Finn's truck pulled up just in time to see me exiting the school.

"Rachel!" He called out to me. I turned my head in his direction and scoffed and turned back to my car. He ran in front of me, his hands up.

"Where WERE you!" I yelled.

"Quinn's!" He said to me, "I was trying to not make it obvious I wanted to leave. Turns out making posters takes a long time…"

I hugged him, "it's okay I forgive you" I said putting my hand around his neck and kissing him. He deepened it, I pulled away. He looked at me weirdly

"We can't make out in the middle of the parking lot! What if somebody sees us!"

"The parking lot is empty but one car!" He said pointing at the car.

"Yeah, what if that car is a fellow student!" She pointed out and rambled on about how careful they had to be, but he cut her off with a kiss.

3.3.3.

In glee the next day, it was practice, practice, and teaching Finn every single move correctly. The entire Glee club was taking a short break, they formed a circle on the floor, I took a sip from my water bottle and brushed my band out of my eyes and leaned back. Finn put his hand on top of mine secretly.

After rehearsals Finn walked me to my car, he leaned his hand against it, hovering over me, talking. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his smiling. I got in my car smiling, and drove off.

I gasped. Did I really just see Finn kiss Berry? Get out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When I walked into school the next day, I was greeted by Quinn running up to me.

"I bought a new dress to wear to regionals!" She squealed to me, she went into detail describing the dress.

She scurried off to class, a while after. Finn walked up to my locker.

"Hey." He said waving.

"Hey" I said back sweetly grabbing some books out of my locker smiling at him.

"Are we practicing after school today cause, Regionals are tomorrow and…"

"If you want, we can just go over some dance moves" I told him shutting my locker.

Finn was walking me to my car after our practice, when I said it. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out.

"Bye" He said smiling that goofy grin he got.

"Bye, I love you" I said and kissed him.

He pulled away, eyes wide. "Y-you love me?"

I froze "Uh…. Don't you love me b-back?"

It was his turn to freeze. I gasped. "I know this is happening really quickly Finn, but it's true."

He was still looking at me like that. I looked at him disgusted. I hopped into my car and slammed the door and drove away.

3.3.3.

I woke up in the morning, remembering that today was Regionals, which meant I had to see Finn, who had broken my heart. I wanted to talk to Quinn about it but that was a definite no. I started my morning routine and changed into my dress for regionals. A pale baby blue dress, with white flats. I did my make-up and curled my hair. I walked downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to the school.

In the parking lot, I saw the entire glee club talking. I saw a group of cheerios not too far away.

I exited my car and made my way over to the glee club.

"Where's Finn?" I asked looking around for him.

"Coach Beiste scheduled a football game early today. Finn's ditching us for it" Kurt said.

"I'm not ditching you guys." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see Finn in football gear. "I have to do this."

I shook my head "What's wrong with you?" I spoke, tears forming in my eyes. "We worked so hard. You can't just throw it away for a stupid football game!"

Quinn walked up in her cheerio's uniform, and clung to Finn's side. "Why are you yelling at my boyfriend?"

"You too Quinn?" I yelled pointing at her "You promised to come!" I dismissed them with my hands and walked away to enter the bus.

I looked out the window to see them standing there still, Finn mouth open in shock, and Quinn yelling at him. Kurt plopped down next to me. I cried into his shoulders the whole car ride.

When we arrived at the theater, we found out we were on last. I sat on the couch my face in my hands.

"I didn't know you were so attached to him" Kurt said. I looked up at him,

"I'm not. W-we just-" I was cut off.

"You like him don't you?" He said.

"What? No!" I said trying to act surprised.

"Drop the act Chika" He said putting a hand on my shoulder "It's pretty obvious…"

I sunk down in my seat, "I like him, okay? Nothing else."

When it was our turn to go on, we were warming up in out room when the door opened. I looked and saw Finn standing there.

"Hey… um.. is it too late?"

"Too late for our forgiveness? Yes, Too late for the competition, no." I said.

He flinched. "I ditched the game."

"Why?" I asked "Were just a bunch of losers"

He shook his head "That's what you guys think." He said coming closer to us "You guys are amazingly talented and brave, and you inspired me to join"

"But you still ditched us for your reputation.." I told him

"I'm here now aren't I?" He said. "No football game is gonna make me quit Glee club. Now let's go out their and win this thing!"

We cheered and ran out of the room. Finn grabbed my hand, I smiled at him, he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I looked at him, he gave me his crooked smile.

3.3.3.

After the performance, we were on the stage holding hands,

"And the winner of the 2012 Show Choir Regional is…."

I squeezed Finn's hand tighter.

"William McKinley's New Directions!"

I screamed for joy, Finn picked me up and twirled me around. I was tempted to kiss him but I didn't know if Quinn was in the crowd.

3.3.3.

After school on Monday, Quinn walked up to my locker.

"Hey?" She asked. "Are you mad"

I nodded my head, and shoved some books in my backpack and walked towards the exit, she grabbed my arm.

"Wait Rach," She said "Finn told me…"

I looked at her, eyes wide "H-he did?"

She nodded "I'm totally cool with him being part of glee club!"

I breathed out. "Yeah" I said smiling tightly.

"I'm sorry I ditched but, I need that scholarship."

I nodded "I just wish you would be there for me the way I'm there for you…" I walked away.

I started walking into Glee club when somebody pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see Finn.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I love you. I love you so much" He told me kissing my neck. I smiled and pulled his head up to my face.

"You are very much forgiven, we have to get to Glee club, or we'll be late." We walked into the hallway and I dropped his hand.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"I have to use the restroom" I said. He kissed the top of my head and walked towards Glee.

I walked into the bathroom..

"Hey Hobbit" A voice said. I turned around to see Santana glaring at me. "Quinn know?"

"K-know what?" I asked shocked.

"Don't play stupid. You and Finn."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. She backed me into a corner.

"Please, I saw you two swapping spit last week after your little practice." She said. I gasped. "It would be a shame for Quinn to find out…."

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you what. I'll keep your secret only if you do something for me…."


End file.
